Your Love
by Sabooyouslag
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Crack Fox episode. Vince tries to make it up to Howard for getting him momentarily fired. Howince. WARNING PWOP


_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_  
"I said I was sorry Howard! Can't you just leave it? You know how I am with these sorts of things, clothes are major weakness for me. And don't act so high and mighty, I know you would leave me hanging the same way if Lester had a mint "Howlin' Jimmy" record and you needed to get me sacked to get it." Vince stood with his hands on his hips.

"I would not sir! I am Howard Moon, a man of substance, someone you can count on when things get tough. I don't go glazy-eyed if someone wags a boa, or a record for that matter in front of my face. Vince, I know you're sorry. But with you, I know it will happen again. You mean well now, but once you see a shiny new jacket, you'll ditch me quick, just like an old rag. I'm tired of being left like that. I want to know I can count on you."

"I said you could you berk. I'm not going to leave you again. I'm here for you Howard. Even if I momentarily get distracted by something. It always works out in the end, yeah?"

Howard felt hurt. He felt like Vince threw him around. Treated him terribly, only to grin his goofy grin later, crack a few jokes and have everything be alright again. Howard knew why he didn't just tell him to fuck off. He never let it come out into the open how he had always fancied Vince. He suspected Vince fancied him at some points in their friendship, times when he would see Vince looking at him with a strange softened look, or when he would seem to be closer than usual, making contact as much as possible, brushing shoulders and bumping into him. But he never had the courage to bring it up, never knew if he was simply imagining things. He felt like he could see it now in his eyes, the longing that he saw every once in a while. But then again, it was probably only that since he had had such an emotional night, and he wanted to reach out and take Vince for himself, he was putting the desire into Vince's eyes. Trying to make the impossible possible.

"I suppose so." Howard replied, sighing and walking behind the counter in the Nabootique. He let himself sink into a chair. It had been a long night. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. You're right Vince, forget about it."

Vince felt a twang of guilt for making his best mate feel so bad. Howard had self-esteem issues. Everyone knew that. But Vince really couldn't help it, that cape was genius, with the electric blue, and the mirrors. He knew he was an arse for screwing Howard over like that. And now he felt like he needed to make it up to him. He drifted behind the counter and stood behind Howard putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry alright? I really am."

Howard reached up and patted Vince's hand. "Thanks little man..."

Though he was trying to play it cool, Howard could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from Vince touching him. Normally he would have told him to never touch him, but he needed his touch more than ever tonight. He could feel Vince's eyes burning into him, making his body heat rise. Howard turned to meet Vince's gaze, and something told him that he wasn't imagining the desire he saw in them. Maybe it was the lust he could see in the sparkling blue, or the fact that Vince's hand hadn't moved.

Howard turned his head back so he was facing ahead and closed his eyes. It took a lot of willpower to keep still and not turn around and straddle Vince then and there. He was fairly certain Vince was sending hints, but he didn't know how far Vince wanted to take this. Just as he was pondering this in his mind, Vince's hand began to trail up towards his neck. There was no mistaking it now. Vince was coming onto him. Howard's mind was blank. Now the moment he had always waited for was coming, and he felt like he was made out of stone. Vince touched his other hand to Howard's shoulder and slowly slid it down the front of his chest until his mouth was just behind Howard's ear.

"Howard?"

"Mhm?"

"I want to show you that you mean more to me than clothes." And when Howard turned his head towards Vince's in surprise, Vince cupped his hand on his chin, and kissed him. Howard stood and turned his body to face Vince's without breaking contact. They were all over each other instantly, feeling, grabbing at any part of the other they could find. In his excitement, Vince knocked Howard's hat to the ground, but neither of them noticed. They walked backward while entwined, sometimes staggering but heading towards the back of the shop nonetheless.

They stumbled into a darkened back bedroom and broke apart. Right as Howard fumbled for the switch, before he even had time to regain his breath he felt hands on his waist turning him around in the dark.

Vince walked forward, pushing Howard gently into the wall behind them, and leaned into Howard's chest. A shiver went through Howard when he felt Vince's lips flutter on his neck, right before they landed on his mouth again. Howard melted when Vince pressed his soft lips to his. He felt his own lips part, and Vince's tongue inched into his mouth and began to slide over his teeth. Howard reached down and grabbed Vince's backside with both hands, pulling him closer to his body. With his need for Vince, he pulled him a little more roughly than he meant to and felt Vince release a sigh as the air was pushed out of his lungs, and partly into his own. There was no space between them now. Vince was twisting his hands through Howard's hair as they kissed and Howard was still putting pressure on the small of Vince's back, trying to hold him as close to his body as possible, feeling his heart beat, and the warmth from him spread into his own stomach and chest. Howard spun Vince around so it was now Vince that was pushed against the wall. Howard took Vince's hands into his and pushed them against the wall above Vince's head. At the same time Howard thrust his body upward into his, and Vince's eyes rolled back in his head momentarily with the electric feeling the friction sent all over his body.

Vince loved the power Howard was exerting over him, crushing his body into him. But he wanted more. With a jolt he realized what was happening and he felt panicked. This was Howard. His best mate. Not his lover. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Vince had wanted it for so long, and he felt bad for trying to get it now, when Howard was in an emotionally wracked state, but he needed him. He had needed him for so long. Howard whispered his name and Vince realized he had pulled his mouth away from Howard's in his thought. The sweet pleading sound in his voice, and the warm feel of his breath brought him back into the moment. Vince felt Howard's hands drop from his own and was about to protest Howard letting him go when he felt Howard's hand trace over the slight bulge in his jumpsuit. Vince drew in a sharp breath as a wonderful feeling shot up from his groin up his spine, even at Howard's slightest touch. Vince felt himself become hard, and blushed because he knew Howard could to, they were so close together. The moonlight showed a smirk on Howard's face. He was pleased with himself that was obvious.

It was everything Howard could do to keep his hand from sliding down inside Vince's red jumpsuit, the enormous gaping chest in the suit was cut dangerously low. Vince's usual ivory skin was tinged with a little blue from the moon. It cast soft shadows around the contours of his ribs under his skin. Howard was surprised when a low moan escaped his lips, simply from sheer desire to feel Vince, to breathe in his scent, to memorize every detail about his perfect face.

"Howard" Vince sighed. "I need you now. Don't stop." He brushed Howard's cheek with his hand. "please."

Something lept in Howard's chest. He had wanted to hear those words for years. He had thought of nothing else. He had imagined it quite a few times in his head, but never thought that in reality he would ever be able to hold Vince close to him like he was now. A dull ache was throbbing in his own groin. Any reservations Howard had about what was coming next, fell away and all he cared about now was Vince. Not what Naboo and Bollo would think, not what this meant for his future.

Howard eased off of Vince, letting space sliver in between them. Taking advantage of the release of pressure on his lungs, Vince drew a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this?" Howard asked, intently staring into Vince's eyes.

"Howard, I have wanted this for so long. I just never thought you'd look at me the same way if I told you. I thought you'd think I'd gone wrong."

"Well I've wanted it too. Ever since I met you I felt something, but never let myself admit it, until last year when you were into that Goth chick. I was surprised at how jealous I felt. I wanted you to look at me the same way you looked at her."

Vince smiled.

"Come here" He said, as he fell back onto the bed.

Howard stood there for a minute, too shocked that this was all actually happening to do anything but stare at Vince lying on the bed. Watching his chest rise and fall quickly with rapid excited breaths.

"Howard. I need you on me. Now. Before I go insane. Please come here." Vince had his head playfully cocked to the side, they way Howard always loved it.

Howard quickly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto his best friend. He placed his hands on the bed on each side of Vince's face and locked his arms. He looked down into his blue eyes. "Vince, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Anything you want." Vince replied with a grin. "But do it now. I need it right now."

Howard's heart was beating so quickly he thought it would burst. And the ache in him to be inside Vince was beginning to get unbearable. He rolled off of Vince and pulled him up into a standing position, and began to peel off the red jumpsuit. Starting at the shoulders and pulling down slowly, Howard sighed in pleasure watching Vince's muscles move to get free. "Vince, you're fucking beautiful you know that?"

" Yeah, I know. You're pretty irresistible yourself. I don't know how many times I've imagined this in my head Howard. Holding you, feeling you inside me. I would get hard just thinking about you sometimes." Vince almost moaned, while he kicked off his boots. Now the only thing he was still wearing was his black and white necklace. He looked into Howard's eyes and saw he was staring at his erection. He knew it was time. He walked closer to Howard and began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling in his urgency. Howard wriggled out of it, and threw it to the side. Vince was already on his knees unbuttoning his trousers and yanking them down. The force made Howard lose his balance, and he collapsed onto the bed, bringing Vince with him. When Vince saw Howard's cock he gasped in surprise. "For fucks sake Howard, I never knew!"

"Never knew what?" Howard panted.

"How fucking gorgeous you were!" He laughed, as he wrapped his hand around Howard's cock, and began to move it back and forth across the shaft. Howard involuntarily arched his back and clenched the bed sheets tightly in his hands.

"Oh my God, Vince, oh...Vince." He moaned. "Vince, stop...stop, I want you to go first. I want you to be before me." Howard managed to get out between rapid breaths. Vince looked at him questioningly, but he was throbbing with the need for satisfaction himself and so he let Howard go, and rolled over on to his back and sat up, pulling his knees together towards his chest. Howard crawled on all fours over to Vince's legs and putting his hands on his knees, slowly spread them apart, pushing them flat onto the bed. He stared into Vince's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Howard half whispered. He couldn't believe how beautiful Vince was laying out in front of him. Utterly vulnerable, offering himself up to Howard completely. His naked chest rose and fell with silent breaths. The way his hair was messed around his face, the burning in his eyes, the half open mouth forming the pout that Howard knew so well, it was almost unbearable to see.

"Yes, just fucking do it, hurry, I really need to come" Vince replied in a throaty sigh, throwing his head backwards exposing his neck.

Howard lowered his head, pulling his tongue up Vince's thigh, and then tracing slowly around his erection getting nearer and nearer, bringing Vince into a frenzy. Vince was showing signs of impatience, like he needed more, and he needed it soon, so Howard took Vince into his mouth. He needed it almost as much as Vince did. The moment Vince felt Howard's warm tongue on him, he clenched his eyes and teeth and let out an almost violent moan. A shudder rippled through his whole body. It felt so good. Better than any woman had ever made him feel. He felt like fire was coursing through him, and he shook and twitched with pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Howard. Fuck Howard!" Vince screamed. Howard continued, trying to take Vince in deeper and deeper. As far as he could without gagging. Vince never expected the inexperienced Howard to be this good. Wanting more and more, he raised his hips off of the bed in an attempt to push himself farther into Howard's mouth. He grasped at his hair, needing to touch him, and feel him.

"Howard! Harder, harder...please!" Vince managed to gasp. His back was arched and his muscles were tensed. His eyes were rolled upward. Howard traced his tongue along the smooth tip of Vince's cock, teasing the climax out of him. He could tell Vince was close, but not quite there yet. He closed his lips tighter around him, and more fiercely began to pull him down into his throat and then out again. Vince was moaning the whole time. The sound was keeping Howard himself hard. If his mouth would've been free he would've told Vince that if he didn't quit moaning like that, he was going to come before he did. But even if Howard did manage to get that out, Vince wouldn't have heard him. He was nearly there now. He wouldn't stop moaning Howard's name. His voice was coming out in shuddering rasps, and his body was shaking all over.

"Howard!" Vince gasped, "I think..I think I'm..." Howard really didn't mind, he wanted Vince inside him when it happened, he prepared himself for the rush he knew he was going to feel. Vince came a few seconds later with a loud shuddering moan, emptying himself down Howard's throat. Even though Howard had readied himself he wasn't completely prepared, but after coughing a bit, he relished in the warm salty taste in his mouth, trickling down his throat. Vince lay completely flat on the bed, his chest shook with great heaving breaths. The moonlight was reflecting off the film of sweat on his naked skin. After a few minutes, once he had regained his breath, he sat up. "Howard. That was bloody brilliant. You're the best I've ever had."

"You mean that?" Howard spluttered.

"Howard, you just about fucking killed me." Vince moaned. He crawled over to kiss him, and tasted himself in Howard's mouth. Howard was laying flat on the bed and Vince straddled him, as they embraced. The feeling of Howard's cock against his own reminded him Howard hadn't been attended to yet. Vince broke the embrace and slid over to the edge of the bed "Okay Howard, I'm ready, come here." Vince grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and handed it to Howard, who quickly covered himself with it. Vince turned over onto his knees and offered himself up to Howard. Bracing himself. He felt the cold lubricant being rubbed on him first, and Howard probing around a bit with his fingers. Then nothing. He heard Howard's smooth warm voice behind him, urgent and needy, but filled with genuine care.

"I'm going into you now. If you want me to stop tell me." Vince nodded and relaxed as much as he could. His feelings for Howard right now were unbelievable.

"I've been wanting this for so long...I want to feel you now, I'm ready." Vince sighed the words, and then gasped when he felt Howard entering him. He hadn't ever played this game before, but he automatically enjoyed it, and he didn't feel too much pain like he expected. Howard let out a low moan as he entered and placed his hands on the small of his back to steady himself and push himself further into Vince. It felt better than he'd ever imagined. He pulled out, and then pushed back in, and both he and Vince couldn't contain the noises that were escaping them. Quick sighs from Vince, as he was pushed forward and throaty moans from Howard. He began to speed up, thrusting into Vince harder.

"Vince, oh...fuck..." Howard's voice was rising. Vince loved the sounds he was making. They were filling his head. They were soft, yet strong, and full of absolute pleasure. Vince felt Howard's fingers on his back gripping harshly into his skin, using his small torso as leverage. Howard was relishing everything he was feeling, half bent down over him, he was running his hands over his ribs and the protruding hip bones under his stomach. Howard was quickly nearing his climax now. Vince could tell, he was beginning to hold his breath and he felt different inside him. More urgent. Howard began to repeat his name. Uttering it in rhythm, as he pushed Vince forward on the bed.

"Vince, I'm going to come. Vince, oh...fuck, Vince." Howard cried.

"Don't pull out Howard, I want you to stay inside me" Vince groaned.

Howard felt a heated current pulse through him, an energy beginning to peak, absolute ecstasy building in him until he didn't think he could stand it anymore. And then Vince felt the strange sensation of being filled, a warm rush near his back. Howard's muscles relaxed suddenly and he pulled out of Vince with a satisfied groan. Both were panting heavily. Howard collapsed next to Vince on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright there Howard?" Vince chuckled breaking the silence. Howard looked at him.

"Fuck Vince, I've never been better." He replied.

They lay there for a few minutes both thinking about the other, and about if what just happened had really, just happened. Howard looked over at Vince and couldn't help but smile, he looked so beautiful lying there exhausted. And it was all because of him.

Vince ran his hands over his chest "Thanks a lot you berk, you ripped my necklace off!" he laughed, picking up the broken chain beside him. "I suppose I'll let it slide this time, considering what you just did for me."

"Anytime sir." Howard replied with a smirk.

Vince moved up closer to Howard, and pushed himself into his arms, resting his head on Howard's chest. Howard held him and smiled. "Vince, that was brilliant. Thank you." Vince gave Howard's hand a squeeze in reply. Soon without bothering to wash up, they were both breathing deeply and steadily sleeping in each other's arms, until that moment when they woke up next to each other. That's when Howard would tell Vince he loved him. And this time, unlike in the Tundra, Vince wouldn't laugh.


End file.
